Thérapie de groupe
by feufollet
Summary: Après la guerre, quelques traumatismes sont bien ancrés. ce qui explique que Harry & cie viennent consulter en groupe un malheureux psychologue innocent. Une minute de silence en son hommage, le pauvre... Petit délire nocturne :


**Thérapie de groupe**

**Résumé :**

La guerre est finie, mais les traumastismes restent. Regardez donc, sous l'oeil du Dr Kauz les quelques personnages, ressassant les moments difficiles, s'aidant mutuellement face à leur (très) gros problèmes.

Pour cet OS, tout le monde est ressortit de sa tombe ! C'est la fête, ici.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier, mais le monde de la magie et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi... Je les ai juste... Bref, il est vrai qu'ils ne sont plus aussi frais qu'avant. Et c'est tout ce que vous aurez le droit de savoir !  
Et oui, il appartiennent (du moins ce qu'ils étaient avant) à Mrs Rowling, cette déesse que je vénère tous les soirs ou presque en me couchant :D

PS : Délire total, un mélange des clichés fanfictioniens et de ma propre vision des persos. Mouhaha.  
Hum.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'un véritable avantage à être psychologue, du point de vue du renommé (du moins chez nos amis les sorciers) Dr. Kauz, c'est-à-dire... le canapé !

Et le sien, tout droit venu de chez Ikéa (_la magie des meubles !_) , était vraiment merveilleux. Dire que certains s'asseyaient sur des chaises pour écouter des imbéciles débiter leur vie (généralement il n'y a pas à dire, on se sent beaucoup mieux après, dans notre propre peau !) à longueur de journée. Il soupira, installa son tapis de yoga afin de s'accorder quelques minutes de détente pour faire entrer ses patients. Il avala un ou deux calmants en plus, on n'est jamais trop prudent, et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne connaissait pas tout le monde, mais les invita à s'assoir.

- Alors, mes amis (étrangement, il eut le droit à regard noir de l'homme sans nez). Commençons par nous présenter, chacun son tour ! L'homme sans n... euh, à ma droite. Commencez.

(Apparement, les calmants avaient donné à Kauz du courage. On lui en souhaite bien.)

.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lord Voldemort

- Bonjour euh celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom, murmurent les autres, un peu effrayés.

- Salut Tom ! lance Harry

_Voldemort sort sa baguette, prêt à prononcer son incantation favorite mais Kauz se précipite pour la lui prendre des mains. Voldemort lui lance un regard noir mais reprend._

- Et euh... Ca fait trois jours que j'ai tué personne.

- Bravo ! Applaudissons-le !

- Ah, si ! Mais juste votre assistante... Elle m'a fait empêché de passer. Ca fait donc... trois minutes.

- Bravo ! Applaudissons-le !

.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Drago Malefoy.

- Bonjour Drago Malefoy.

- Et ça fait, hum... si on ne compte pas votre assistante, ça fait cinq heures que je n'ai couché avec personne. Au moins.

- Mais elle n'est pas morte, l'assistance ? demande Ron, incrédule.

- Crétin, je suis arrivé avant le seigneur des ténèbres !

- Bien, ça fait donc cinq minutes que vous n'avez couché avec personne ! Bravo ! Applaudissons-le !

- Elle compte ?

- Oui, quand même, fait Kauz, vexé. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si...

- Comme si quoi ?

- Rien...

_Un silence. Le psy reprend._

- Applaudissons encore une fois Drago pour ses exploits !

.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

_Quelqu'un se lève de sa chaise._

- Mon dieu, mais c'est l'Elu, parmi nous ?

- Non, c'est le pape.

- Ah d'accord.

_Harry lève les yeux au ciel, et reprend ensuite._

- Bon, ça fait un mois que je n'ai tué aucun mage noir, ou sauvé quelconque personne sans défense grace à mon courage sublimale.

- Tu oublies l'assistante, dit Hermione.

- Ah oui, mais j'allais quand même pas la laisser mourir.

- Mais tu l'as sauvé !

- Parce qu'elle compte ?

- Oui ! dit le psy, exaspéré.

_Voldemort se réveille soudain._

- Alors tu l'as sauvé ?

- Oui, fallait bien...

- Cool, on peut refaire ma présentation en fait ? Du coup ça fait bien trois jours que je n'ai pas...

- Tu oublies le facteur, marmonne Bellatrix.

- Ah, il compte, lui ?

- ILS COMPTENT TOUS ! crie Kauz, passablement agacé.

_Harry continue._

- Donc voilà, ça fait six minutes que je n'ai sauvé personne et... ATTENTION !

_Tout le monde se retourne, mais Harry s'est déjà précipité en jetant un Wingardium Leviosa (à grand regret, car ici l'expelliarmus n'aurait pas été très utile)._

- Neville ! Ouf, j'ai bien cru que cette plante allait te tomber dessus et te tuer...

_Tout le monde le fixe._

- Quoi ? Oh, merde. Il compte, lui aussi ?

- OUI !

- Bon, ça fait vingt secondes que je n'ai sauvé personne...

- Bravo ! Applaussons-le !

.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Bonjour Hermione Granger.

- HERMY.

_Graup lui fait coucou de la main. Tout le monde se met à crier, effrayés, Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid sorte le promener un peu._

- Et... euh... Ca fait exactement un jour, deux heures, vingt-six minutes et trente-huit secondes que je n'ai pas lu un seul livre !

- Bravo ! Applaudissons-la !

_Mais Ron chuchote quelque chose à son oreille, et la jeune fille prend un air contrarié._

- Ca marche, votre livre de compte ?

_Le psy la regarde un peu agacé. (un peu)_

- Tout compte !

- D'accord. Alors ça fait exactement dix minutes que je n'ai rien lu.

- Bravo ! Applaudissons ce courage, cette tenacité incroyable qui fait vivre cette jeune fille, vraiment très jolie. Et...

_Le pauvre psy n'avait pas prévu que Ron lui saute à la figure et tente de le mordre. Mais Voldemort était là, l'écartant par cette belle parole "peace and love, mon frère". Ron, un peu surpris se tut soudain._

- Mais elle est mesquine en fait, dit Hermione avec colère.

- Qui ?

- Votre assistante. Elle me l'a donné exprès, le livre de compte !

- Bravo ! Applaudissons-la !

.

- Bonjour. Nous nous appelons Gred et Forge Weasley.

- Bonj...

- Enfin, lui c'est Gorge et moi c'est Serge.

- Bonjo...

- Ou le contraire. C'est lui Frog et moi Gref.

- Bonjou...

- Ah moins que ce soit Fred et George ?

- BONJOUR FRED ET GEORGE !

- Bonjour.

- Devrais-je dire bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir.

- Devrais-je dire bonjour ?

- Bonj...

_Le teint du psy devient cramoisi._

- Du pousse-rikiki ?

_Voldemort éclate de rire. Tout le monde le regarde._

- Ben quoi, c'est drôle, non ?

- Peace and love, mon frère, murmure Ron.

- Bref, ça fait deux secondes que l'on a pas fait de blague.

- Bravo ! Applaudissons ce miracle !

_Personne n'applaudit, on entendit juste le rire de Luna qui trouvait Fred (ou George ?) très drôle quand elle mettait ses lorgnospectres. Ah si, il y avait aussi le regard désespéré du psy, qui recherchait des yeux un objet susceptible de convenir pour un suicide pas trop douloureux._

- Bravo encore ! Suivant ?

.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

- Bonjour Loufoca Lo... Luna Lovegood !

- Bon, ça fait une minute que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de totalement bizarre et incompréhensible du point de vue des autres.

- Comme parler de Ronflak Cornu, par exemple, soupire Hermione.

- Mais les ronflaks cornus existent !

- Bon, ça fait maintenant une seconde ! Bravo Luna pour tes efforts !

_._

_- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

- Bonjour Severus Rogue...

- Bon, bah... Ca fait assez longtemps, en fait que je n'ai pas enlevé des points à Gryffondor parce que je ne supportais pas la tête de Potter, ou torturé mentalement n'importe quel élève pendant mes cours !

- Mais... commence Hermione. Harry n'étudie plus à Poudlard.

- Et on est vacances, ajoute Ginny.

- Ah c'est pour ça ! s'exclame Rogue dont le visage s'illumine.

- Tout s'explique, soupire le psy. Bravo ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

.

- Nigaud ! Bizarre ! Gras-Double ! Pinçon ! Je suis Albus Perceval Wilfred Brian Dumbledore ! Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Titulaire de mon portrait Choco-grenouillesque, et directeur du noble Poudlaaaaard !

_Tout le monde est tellement sidéré par sa présentation que personne n'ouvre la bouche. Hermione faillit s'emporter contre les méfaits de la drogue, mais après réflexion, décide qu'il est plus sage de se taire (pour une fois)._

- Bon, c'est pas grave ! Il se trouve que ça fait deux heures exactement que je n'ai pas mangé de BONBONS AUX CITRON !

_Ses yeux s'illuminent maléfiquement, tout le monde recule._

- J'ai faaaaaim, à présent ! Trèèèès faaaaim !

_Très calme, Voldemort pointe le doigt en direction de l'assistante. Le Dr Kauz n'est pas d'accord, mais propose Goyle à la place. Une quantité de chair appréciable. Choix que tout le approuve, parce que ledit n'est pas très intelligent et que l'humanité n'en souffrera probablement que très peu._

- Miiiiaaaam...

_La scène est censuré, pardon. Trop de violence peut choquer les très jeunes lecteurs... _

- Hum, reprend le psy, quelque peu troublé par la scène. Merci, Dumbledore pour ce... Euh...

- Crime POUR l'humanité ? propose innocemment Ron.

- Bravo ! Applaudissons le ! fait le psy, un peu désespéré.

.

_Hagrid et Graup entrent dans la pièce._

- Euh, re-bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit tout le monde.

- Ah, mais je ne me présente pas... Je viens juste pour dire... Enfin, docteur, pardonnez-moi. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute mais...

- Abrégez, Hagrid, dit Kauz d'un air fatigué.

- Vous comprenez ce n'est pas sa faute, à Graup. Il est encore si jeune et il ne se rend pas bien compte de sa force et...

- HAGRID !

- Ok, ok... Mais c'est juste. Bon, voilà, à mon avis, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chose de votre assistante...

- Quoi ? s'écrie Kauz, l'air paniqué.

- Il n'a pas contrôlé sa force...

_Soudain Voldemort se réveille, une fois de plus et crie._

- Bravo ! Applaudissons-le !

_Kauz marmonne quelque chose sur son assistance qu'il aimait beaucoup et sur le monde devenu fou, puis s'évanouie._

- Bon, bah la scéance est terminé ! dit Hermione.

- Mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Quelle injustice ! fait Neville.

- On reviendra, dit Voldemort légèrement sadique.

_Kauz se re-énanouie après avoir entendu que ce n'est pas fini, mais se réveille plus tard pour ranimer son assistance, plus ou moins (plutôt plus que moins, à mon avis...) traumatisée à vie.  
Il hésite à se suicider, mais trouvant cette solution un peu trop radicale à son goût, il préfère les calmants.  
Heureusement que son fauteuil IKEA était là. Aaaargh..._

**Juste un petit délire, fait aux alentours de 23h, l'heure où l'on est pas forcément très frais. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même. En sachant que si ça plait, je ferais probablement une suite !  
Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? **_**Je suis sûre que le lien en bas vous attire... Avouez ! ^^**_**  
J'ai décidé d'assumer les horreurs qu'il m'arrive d'écrire, alors j'****accepte avec plaisir toutes les critiques. Donc si vous pensez que c'est moi qui devrait consulter ce cher (et malheureux) Kauz, libre à vous de me le faire savoir !**


End file.
